waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Foxworth
Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth is the tritagonist in Disney's Oliver & Company. She is the owner of Oliver and Georgette. She was voiced by Natalie Gregory. Myhanh Tran provided her singing voice during the song, "Good Company." Description Jenny Foxworth is a slender 7-turned-8-year-old girl with blue eyes and short red hair that she mostly wears in a half updo. Throughout the movie, she wears four different outfits. At first, she wears a tartan blue and white school uniform when going to school. Then, she wears her usual outfit consisting of a sleeved sky blue turtleneck, white skirt, periwinkle tights, and sneakers. Later, when searching for Oliver at night, she wears a yellow raincoat. On her birthday, she wears a red dress and head tie. At one point, she wears pink pajamas when going to bed. She is shown to be kind, polite, gentle, cute, good-hearted, nice, caring, generous, and friendly. Because her parents are away, Jenny appears lonely despite having her family's butler, Winston to keep her company, take care of her, and owning a poodle named Georgette who appears more as a pampered, prize-winning dog than a regular house-pet. However, she gains happiness when she finds and adopts a stray kitten she later names Oliver and spends more time with after her parents allow her to keep him. She is also shown to be more than willing to do whatever it takes to get Oliver back after she learns he had been "catnapped"; despite feeling worried and upset. Appearances ''Oliver & Company After her parents have left New York for business in Europe, Jenny is left in the care of her family's butler, Winston. After a day at school, in her family's limousine, she reads some letters to Winston from her mother, saying that she and her father left Paris for a conference in Rome. However, after reading the rest of the letters, she becomes sad and disappointed when she learns that her parents won't make it home in time for her 8th birthday as promised since they are staying a little longer despite Winston's best efforts to comfort her, cheer her up, and make her feel better. Then, a dog named Einstein intentionally runs into the limousine head first to make it stop while another dog named Francis plays the part of the dog hit as a way of distracting Winston while another dog named Tito and a cat later named Oliver handle the theft of Jenny's car radio as Einstein comes out of the collision dazed but otherwise okay. While Winston tends to Francis, Jenny stays in the car. Then, Jenny notices Oliver on the front window as she opens one of the windows while Tito is busy taking out the radio's wires. Feeling a bit scared, Oliver accidentally slips on the ignition, thus, causing the car to start up, electrocute and send Tito "flying" out of the car, and Oliver gets caught by one of the wires. Luckily, Jenny comes to his aid and unties him instead of harming and shooing him away. Later, she takes him to her upscale mansion on 5th Avenue, with Dodger, the dog-gang's leader, and Tito in pursuit. However, Winston is against the idea of Jenny adopting Oliver for the reason that they have a dog; a poodle named Georgette, Winston was left responsible for Jenny by her parents, and they have to at least wait for her parents' approval. Still, Jenny promises to take care of Oliver; having grown quite attached to the kitten since she found him in her car. Later, after changing into her regular clothes, Jenny unintentionally causes a mess in the kitchen while preparing a special meal for Oliver, which annoys Winston a bit. When the phone rings, Winston answers first and it turns out to be Jenny's parents. Winston assures them everything is fine and then, Jenny comes to talk to them about their decision of whether to keep Oliver or not. Afterwards, she comes in and tells Georgette, who unfortunately met Oliver beforehand despite Winston's warning, that her parents have approved about her decision of keeping him and that they're going to be "the best of friends." A few moments later, Jenny and Oliver begin to bond as Jenny prepares for her piano lessons. After being reminded by Winston, Jenny proceeds to practice while Oliver somewhat helps her by playing a discordant note; much to her amusement. Then, she sings "Good Company" as she continues playing the piano with him; much to Georgette's jealousy. Later, Jenny and Oliver spend the rest of most of their fun of the day at Central Park with Winston to watch over them; riding in a small boat in the lake, playing with fences, greeting people they pass by, eating strawberry ice cream, riding in a horse carriage, and finally, buying Oliver's things with his name on them in a shop, including his bowl and finally of course, his new golden blue collar name tag with his name and the address inscribed on it. Oliver is so happy and excited that he jumps on Jenny and licks her to show that he's grateful, happy, and that he loves her very much. At night, as Jenny is getting ready for bed while singing a few words from "Good Company," Oliver jumps in as well to sleep with her, nuzzles his nose with Jenny's as she picks him up, is tucked in, and told "Good night, Oliver." The next day, while Jenny is at school, Oliver is "rescued" by his dog friends who take him back to their barge where they live with their master, Fagin. After noticing Oliver's gold collar and the address inscribed on it, Fagin suddenly comes up with an idea of ransoming him, which just might help him with his current problem involving the money he needs to pay back his evil boss, Sykes, since all his other previous attempts have failed, unaware that Jenny herself is the "wealthy cat owner". When Jenny returns home from school and calls for Oliver, she can't find him anywhere, even with Georgette's "help." Then, she finds Fagin's (unknown to her) ransom note along with his drawn map for their rendez-vous in the mail slot. After reading the note, she gets worried about Oliver. Georgette comes to Jenny's time of need and snickers behind her back (which Jenny misinterprets as crying) but later gasps in horror when learns that Jenny is going to get him back. At night, Jenny takes Georgette to find the secret location Fagin marked on a map, which came with the ransom note, but supposedly appear lost when in fact, they finally actually reached their destination. At first, Fagin begins to worry even more when he assumes that Oliver's owner might be someone "huge and mean" than when the owner was late for their rendez-vous until Jenny accidentally surprises him from behind when trying to ask him for directions, which causes Fagin to panic, freak out, and accidentally get himself tied up momentarily. After breaking loose from his bonds, Jenny and Georgette meet Fagin while Sykes and his dogs, Roscoe and DeSoto, unknowingly watch them in his car from a distance. Not realizing at first that Jenny is actually Oliver's wealthy owner, Fagin advises her to go home; given the tough neighborhood she's in. When she tells him that she's lost, Fagin is more than willing to help but is kind of busy right now. Then, he asks her what is she doing at the shipyards by herself in the first place. Jenny tells him that she came to get her stolen cat back and has brought nothing more than a piggy bank as payment; much to Fagin's shock. Fagin tries defending the "kidnapper" saying he is a "poor desperate man" in order to cheer Jenny up a bit but she still breaks down into tears anyway when she gets scared and doesn't know what to do. Fagin, at first, has a hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not and feels guilty to see Jenny and Oliver sad. Finally, Fagin gives up the ransom, pretends to find Oliver in a box, and hands him to Jenny. Unfortunately, Sykes bursts into the scene, kidnaps Jenny, throws Oliver out of the window, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to consider their account closed. Then, Dodger and the gang come to Oliver's aid. Dodger assures Oliver that they'll "absitively" get Jenny back. Oliver and the dogs run to Sykes' warehouse without riding in Fagin's scooter this time. At Sykes' warehouse, Sykes ties a frightened and crying Jenny to a chair in his office while taunting her about his dogs, cruelly joking that his dogs will eat only when he tells them to. After sending Roscoe and DeSoto to investigate the source of a noise he heard in his warehouse (Oliver breaking in through a window), Sykes calls Winston and tells him to call Jenny's father about a ransom while watching her. From the top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston about Jenny's ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. The Dobermans are later alerted by their enemies' smell. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy and luring him away while Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. After distracting their enemies, the rest of the gang return to join their friends in Sykes' office while locking the door. Chewing the ropes off Jenny fails and their enemies return until Dodger notices a crane on top, therefore, another idea comes to his head again involving Tito with electronics despite having been electrocuted too many times. At first, Tito seems reluctant but, with a little love persuasion from Georgette, he's cooperative. They manage to escape with Jenny before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces. Things go well until Sykes destroys the crane controls with a fire ax; causing everyone to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, their enemies have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Jenny and everyone else jump in and drive away as fast as they can. They seem to be able to outrun the two evil dogs chasing them on foot until Sykes manages to catch up with them in his Cadillac. Having no other alternative, Fagin drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit as the dogs begin barking and growling at their enemies. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. When Sykes tries to grab her, Oliver jumps to his car and bites his hand to save Jenny but, still biting his hand, Sykes throws Oliver in the backseat where Roscoe and DeSoto are. Then, Dodger comes to Oliver's rescue, fighting off Roscoe by pushing him out, while breaking through the back window, and letting him slip, while holding on to Dodger's scarf for a few moments, fall on the electric railway caused by the friction between Sykes' ruined car tires and the railway, and die in the process. Just as DeSoto is about to kill Dodger for revenge, Oliver jumps on DeSoto and scratches him again on the nose, causing DeSoto to yelp in pain, jump, and fall to his death as well. When DeSoto jumped before dying, Oliver almost falls to the same fate, not before Dodger saves him again. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny calls for Fagin's help, Fagin comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter. Sykes manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in until Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Luckily, Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on one of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting Sykes off. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. When the rest of the company drive back down, Jenny runs to search for Oliver, only to find a Dodger, with great sadness, approaching and holding him, thinking he's dead. But when a small meow comes out of Oliver, everyone including Dodger is glad to know this means he's still alive, except Georgette, who is still in great shock from the chase. Then, Dodger and the rest of the gang are accepted as Jenny's new best friends. The next day, at Jenny's home, Oliver and his friends are celebrating Jenny's 8th birthday and giving her birthday gifts while she thanks them for the gifts as reminded by Winston. When it's time to go, Jenny and Fagin say their good-byes to each other. Outside the mansion, after the gang say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa, Jenny watches with Oliver and Winston as Fagin and his dogs (singing a reprise of "Why Should I Worry") head back home to the barge by his scooter. Disney Parks In the years following the movie's release, Jenny made numerous appearances at the parks. Gallery ''For more images, click here. Trivia *Jenny is similar to Penny from The Rescuers. In fact, an early idea was for Penny to be in Jenny's role. Also, Jenny rhymes with Penny. They live in New York and get kidnapped by the main antagonist (Jenny, Bill Sykes; Penny, Madame Medusa) who have pets that look alike (in Jenny's case, Roscoe and DeSoto; in Penny's case, Brutus and Nero), but get rescued by animals (Jenny: Oliver, Dodger and his gang/Penny: Bernard, Miss Bianca, Ellie Mae, and the swamp folks). Coincidentally, they share the same animator, Glen Keane. *According to one of Roscoe and DeSoto's pictures, the calendar next to Roscoe reads April 21, 1988, thus, Thursday, the day Oliver met Dodger. The next day, Friday, would be the day Jenny adopted Oliver, but the next day, Saturday, would be the day Oliver was "rescued" by the gang while Jenny was at school and the day after, Sunday, would be the day of Jenny's birthday so therefore, we can conclude that the day Oliver met Dodger was actually Wednesday April 20, 1988/Thursday, the day Jenny adopted Oliver/Friday, the day Oliver was "rescued" by the gang/Saturday, the day of Jenny's birthday. Thus, Jenny was actually born on Wednesday, April 23, 1980. *Despite her birthday being April 23 in the film, in the Disneystrology book, it is listed as April 27. *When Georgette "helps" Jenny find Oliver when she can't find him, she tries to look for him in a fish bowl with a goldfish inside; suggesting that Oliver and Georgette aren't the only pets Jenny has living in her home. *During the chase, where Jenny is hanging onto the hood ornament on Sykes' car, she yells Fagin's name for help. Slightly later, Fagin yells for her to jump. They never introduced themselves earlier in the film, yet know each other's names. *The chair that Jenny is tied to disappears as she falls off the hook and goes down the slide. *During "Good Company", Jenny's house number is 1125 ("1125 5th Ave." as seen on Oliver's new tag). Right after the song, as she leaves for school, it is now 140 (as seen above the front door). Thirty seconds later, when Winston answers the door, it is 1125 again. In some shots, it disappears altogether. *In shots of the front of Jenny's house, there appears to be no mail slot, nor a place for a one. Later in the film, Fagin's note is placed in one which can be seen from an interior shot. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters